


The Beach

by smallameangel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Angst, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), I'm Sorry, So much angst, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Gunshots. Screams. Dust. Nothing would be the same again.





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostmypotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lostmypotatoes).

« No... no no no no no... » Frisk whispered, her voice cracking even as she gulped down air. « Don’t go. Don’t you dare. »

She could feel the dust already beginning to shift around her fingers and held back her desire to cling to him all the more. His bones were already so fragile, too fragile.

« * heh. sorry frisky. guess we made a _grave_ mistake in coming here, eh? » he chuckled, his laugh turning into a sputtering cough.

Dust spewed from between her lover’s teeth as he coughed, his dying breaths muffled by the echoing screams and general panic surrounding them. What had once been a bright and carefree day at the beach was now filled with remorse and inaction.

The wet human kneeled, hovering over her monster as he disappeared from her life, his dust clinging to her skin as the wind picked up again. 

« Till death do us part... You _shore_ meant it, didn’t you? » she laughed bitterly, her salty tears mixing freely with the waves lapping at her knees. 

Who could have known that there would be a shooter at the beach that day? Angry, frustrated, hate-filled people had been Frisk’s specialty, her honesty and genuine love for humanity and monsters helping to settle even the most unsettled person. She sat in the surf, blindly wishing for the waves to whisk her away.

But her friends refused. 

Undyne’s strong arms had lifted her out of the slowly rising tide, dooming her to a life she no longer wanted nor cared for. Hushed words, angry exclamations, curses and sighs. They spoke for her everything she could possibly want to say. 

There was no point in saying a word. 

It was impossible to have any sort of proper funeral. His dust had mixed into the sea before anyone had been able to return to the scene of the crime. The police were useless. Neither monsters nor humans were able to gather enough evidence to convict the shooter. Everything was circumstantial. She sat in the stands during the trial, but didn’t testify. There was no proof but her grief, her unending tears.

There was no point in anything.

Frisk stopped eating, locking herself away in their empty house shortly after. ‘Their’ house. Filled with photos of them, of him. 

She couldn’t sleep anymore. She would lie in bed at night and talk to him, the scent of his bone cologne still impregnated in the last pair of pajamas he had used. 

Seconds felt like unending hours, her memories a prison, her mind, the prisoner. 

She began stalking the hallway, roving up and down as she searched for his killer on her phone. Sans had always been pretty good at keeping his whereabouts, be it in person or online, on the down-low. Not that she cared anymore. 

So long as they didn’t catch her until after she could speak to him, nothing mattered anymore.

Where was that man, no, that _creature_ now? What were they doing? Where did they live? Did they have a family, a loving wife or husband? Children? 

Children. 

Her knees hit the carpeted floor with a hard thud as she finally accepted that all of the possibilities she and Sans had dreamt of were now gone. Lost. Forever. 

_He_. That _thing_, wrapped in flesh, with a twinkle in his eyes and a cheeky grin on his face.

He

was

laughing

at

her.

Frisk wept for joy, drinking in the salty bitterness as she found his address. It was walking distance from the beach. Good.

It wasn’t too late. Not yet. She could still talk to this one. Get them to see the error of their ways. Reason with them. 

Yes. 

It was raining. The windshield echoing thousands of times over as big, fat droplets smashed themselves against her lonely car. The sky was crying for her. It had to. She no longer could.

The rain drenched her as soon as she opened the car door. That was okay. She could still knock on their door. Speak to them. Make them beg for forgiveness.

She knocked. Once. Twice. Three times. Four, five, six, seven, eightnineteneleventwelve—

« Woah! Are you okay? » Someone yelled as the door swung open. 

« It’s pouring outside. Didn’t think anyone would be out at this hour. »

She stood there, silent, her fists hanging in the air.

« Hey... Are— Are you alright? Is someone following you? »

How long had it been since she had last spoken? Days, months, years? Regardless, it felt like a lifetime. Frisk opened her mouth, her lips moving, air passing. No sound came out.

« Why don’t you come in for now? I’ll get you some towels and we can call anyone you want to come get you. »

The house looked neat, organized, but empty. A round table, some chairs, a couch, a t.v. Nothing fancy. No pictures on the walls. No family. No pet. 

Nothing to keep him in this world.

A few beach towels were placed in her limp hands. Frisk went through the motions of drying herself off under the watchful gaze of the house’s owner. Then, a cup of something hot was shoved into her hands. The heat from the mug burned her fingers.

The savory scent hit her nostrils as she brought it up to her lips. Instant ramen? Shrimp. Sans’ favorite. His first time ever eating shrimp had been one of those 50 cent cups. They couldn’t afford much when the barrier was broken... She clung to it even tighter.

« Thanks for reminding me. » She whispered finally, her voice hoarse and tired. « Of him. »

« hmm? You’re welcome... I guess. »

After a few more minutes of silence, a small, silver phone was thrust into her hands.

« You’re feeling better now, right? You should call someone. I bet the people who care about you are worried. »

Frisk looked at the man walking back to his kitchen, her fingernails digging into the rubber of the phone.

« Why did you do it? »

« ‘Scuse me? »

Was he deaf? Feigning innocence?

« Shoot them. Shoot him. Why? »

A crash rang out from the kitchen. Frisk screamed. Sans had protected her. Took the bullet for her. He couldn’t stop it with magic in time, but he had teleported in front of her all the same. They fell backwards. Sand and surf and screams surrounding them. 

A sound rang out, a sound that pulled her from the scene that had played over and over in her mind.

He

was

laughing

at

her.

« ‘THEM?’ ‘HIM?’ » he scoffed. « That scum wasn’t even meant to be there... »

She looked up, a knife twirling, balancing perfectly in the palm of his hand. He had that same cheeky grin on his face from his online profile.

Frisk laughed.

« Of course! Why would monsters bother going to the beach! They should’ve been underground, right? Trapped where people like you left them to rot and die. »

He stopped for a moment, his clear blue eyes widening with understanding, his grin deepening dangerously.

« I thought I recognized you... Your that ‘monster ambassador,’ the one who married the freak? Yeah. Gotta give it to the guy, he was pretty quick, taking that bullet for you. »

She laughed. How could she not? The knife in his hand glinted as he swung down, nicking her arm. She couldn’t stop laughing.

« Just die already! » 

He must have meant it. How could someone do something so cruel, so heartless? He had swung down again, his breath ghosting on her face as she stood up quietly. He missed his mark. 

« You stupid bone-fucking bitch. No one’s gonna save you from me now. »

« My body won’t turn to dust if you kill me, » she whispered, her ruby gaze boring into his eyes. 

« It doesn’t need to. So long as you’re dead, it’s all the same to me. »

That was all she needed to hear.

Frisk grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him down on the rickety old hardwood floor. His arms flailed as she picked up the bloodied knife from beside him and swung down. Once. Twice. Three times. Four, five, six, seven, eightnineteneleventwelve—

« * ...all that’s important is that you were honest with yourself. »

Even after all of that time, Sans was still there, deep in her heart, cheering her on. She had done the unthinkable. If only he knew how far she had fallen with this one action.

« I’m sorry Sans. I’m so, so sorry, » she cried, the knife’s handle slipping from her bloodied hands.

Utterly defeated and exhausted, she crawled to the door, blood trailing behind her. Her left arm was useless now, and any semblance of power she once had was now gone. Still, she didn’t want anyone else to find her, to save her.

No one could save her now.

The beach wasn’t too far. A five minute walk. She couldn’t drive now anyway, not with the state of her arm. 

Rain pelted down on her as she stepped out of the man’s house. She didn’t bother to close the door. People would come looking soon enough. The rain stung the open wound on her arm as she walked in silence. Had there been anymore more tears to shed, Frisk surely would have cried. The sky continued to cover her in its tears, cleaning the blood from her skin and clothes, drowning out the periodic sobs that wracked her entire body. 

There it was. The beach. The waves. The sand. The sky. 

It was all hauntingly dissimilar to how it had been that day.

Water poured over Frisk’s pale cheeks. Tears? Relief? A hand touched her cheek, holding her closely, tenderly. Her eyes looked down to the empty space before her. 

She walked to the water’s edge, her heavy feet dragging against the soaked sand. Hazy, unfocused eyes scrutinized the endless expanse of sand and surf. Yes. This was the place.

What else was left for her to do? There was no going back, she chided. He wouldn’t give her the time of day if he knew what she had done. Her knees buckled, her lifeless body falling into the surf. 

Water poured over Frisk’s pale cheeks.

R E S E T ?


End file.
